Brining Him Back
by melindawhitlock
Summary: The sequel to The Original Wife. Bella has everything she wants in life; Kol is back, Jasper is in love Bekah and her family is together. What will she do when Nik wants to find the cure and someone she loves dies? Loosely follows TVD. Rated M for language and maybe some lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people! By popular demand, here is the sequel for "The Original Wife". I have not decided if I am going to go completely along with the show or not. The first few chapters are going to go along with what TVD has already done. Side note: I am so not happy about Kol dying, but what can I do.**

**I own nothing but so wish I did!**

**BPOV**

The last few months have been fucking crazy! After all the bullshit with Edward and Alice, I finally had my Kol back. Everything was great, until Bekah killed the damn doppelgänger and she was turned into a vampire. Good riddance if you ask me! After all that happened, all fucking hell broke loose. The five sent a fucking hunter here, Elena killed him and her fucking brother started getting the mark himself. Stefan lost his ever loving mind because Elena was "sired" to Damon. (Total bullshit if you ask me but whatever helps them sleep at night. Personally, Damon is hot so there are worst people to be sired to.) Now everyone wants to find the fucking cure! Are they insane!?

I am sitting in the living room with Kol and Klaus as they argue once again about this shit. I mentally roll my eyes and in.

"Nik, please listen to me. If you get the cure, you have to wake Silas! You don't want that. If you think Mikael was bad, you haven't seen shit!" Kol yells for what feel like the thousandth time. Kol and I have been trying to talk him out of this since the very beginning.

"I know you want more hybrids, Nik, but think about what you will have to go through to get them. The risk isn't worth it. Look, Kol and I ran with some witches back in the day. From what we were told, if you raise him, no mythical creature is safe; werewolf, vampire, cold one, witch, shape shifter, doppelgänger, NO ONE!" I plead again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head dear sister; I know what I am doing." Klaus says with a smug expression on his face and walks out. I let out a loud sign and sit back on the couch. I let my head fall in to my hands and try not to let what is about to happen bother me. Kol sits beside me and pulls me to him. He nuzzles my hair only to place a soft kiss on top of my head.

"What are we going to do Kol? We can't let any of them do this." I ask him. I don't want to admit it but I am actually terrified about what is going on.

"I don't know sweetheart. I know one thing though, we can't let this happen. I need you and Jaz to go back to Forks and talk to Carlisle. He has been around almost as long as we have. He may know something we don't. Maybe he can tell us how to stop this shit."

"Should we tell them we know where the cure is?" I ask. When we were running with the witches, we actually saw a finished mark. We know where it is, we just aren't dumb enough to go and get it.

"No, we need to keep all of our cards close to our chests for now. Don't even tell Jasper." He says into my hair. I nod and curl farther into his side. I hope we can get through this.

A few hours later, Jasper and I are in the air on our way back to frozen, wet hell.

_Never thought I would be coming back to this place; _I thought to myself.

Jasper grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze. He doesn't want to go any more than I do. We both have a feeling that something is going to happen; we just don't know what yet.

We finally arrive and the small airport in Port Angels. We get our bags and walk over to the car rental place. We get a black Caddy SUV and set our bags in the back. Jasper gets in the driver seat and we head over to the Cullens. Being back here is kind of bitter/sweet. I really don't like all the rain and shit but I really miss Em. I even kind of miss Rose.

We called them after all the stuff that happened with Eddie and Alice. We explained what they did and that we had to kill them. They understood what we did what we did. Esme still won't talk to us but I'm perfectly ok with that. I don't really need another crazy mother coming after me.

We pull into the driveway and park inside the garage. Before I could even move, I was being pulled out of the car by Emmett. After all that happened me and Em had a long talk and worked everything out. He knew that I would have killed him but I would have been sad after.

"Em... Can't breathe...s Still soft... bones can break." I breathlessly get out.

"Sorry Bells. I'm just excited to see you. Please don't hurt me." He says shyly after setting me down. I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't tell Kol I did that. He has quite the temper." I wink at him and walk into the house with Emmett's arm thrown over my shoulder. I look back and see Jasper talking to Rose. He really has missed his "twin".

We walk into the living room and see Carlisle in the standing near the windows. I walk over to him and see that he is watching Esme outside tending to her roses.

"I see Esme still won't be in the same room as us." Jasper says walking up next to us.

"Yes, I truly am sorry about that. She seems to still think there was another way to have handled everything without them having had to die. So, what can I do for you two?" Carlisle says with a voice that sounds far away.

We all sit around the room, while Jazz and I explain everything. They gasp at all the appropriate parts and are silent at all the others. I know Rose wants to find a way to get the cure and shut her down quickly saying that it won't work on cold ones. Now, that is a lie but she doesn't need to know about that.

"I'm afraid I can't help you but I think Elazar can. I will give him a call while you get settled into your rooms. You know where they are."

"Oh, we thought it would be better if we stayed in a hotel in PA. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, plus not really that good of a feeling with the puppies running around." Jasper explains.

"Oh, very well then. I will give him a call now and see you both in the morning. "And with that, we were dismissed. We get up and walk out to the car. The only thought I have is that I hope this all works out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This has been in my head for weeks and I had to get it out. This was the hardest chapter to write because I love Kol so much.**

**I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

4 days! _4 fucking days! _We have been here for 4 days waiting for Elazar to figure shit out! I'm starting to get really inpatient; as is Jasper. I don't know how much longer I will be able to stay here. My chest hurts and I really miss Kol.

"What in the fuck is taking so long? We need to get back to Mystic Falls. I have a bad feeling something is going on here and I don't like it." I growl out as my phone starts playing "Hungry like a Wolf" Great, what else could possibly be going on.

"Yes Nik."

"You need to come home. Kol has gone bat shit crazy. He almost staked Bekah with a white oak stake, he has stopped me from getting Jeremy to finish his mark, which means he has killed a SHIT load of people. He even compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. No one can get through to him but you. He is walking around with Ric's stake. I don't know what else to do." Klaus blurts out in one breathe. I look over at Jasper with real fear in my eyes. We leave for 4 DAYS and all hell breaks loose.

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can. Try and keep an eye on him Niklaus. If anything happens to him, I will kill everyone." I hang up the phone and start shaking. The last time he went nuts like this was when we went to England in the 1880's. They still don't know who Jack the Ripper was.

"Izzy, run; that will be the quickest way there. I will be on the first flight out of here after I talk to Carlisle." Jasper explains. I just nod my head and take off into the woods. I know I am going to have to break the treaty to get to where I need to be, but the wolves don't know about my kind. I haul ass through La Push and pass who I think are Paul and Jacob. They give chase but they can't compete with me.

It takes me about 8 hours of running like I have never run before to get there. I head straight to the mansion and don't see anyone there. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Nik's number.

"Izzy?" I hear Nik say.

"Where the fuck are you and Kol at? I'm at the mansion and no one is here!" I quickly ask.

"I am headed to the Gilbert place now. He went looking for Elena and Jeremy. Something about getting rid of the mark." Nik explains. I start running to the Gilberts and stop dead in my tracks. I watch Kol kick in the front door and walk in. We go to walk in but stop because we haven't been invited.

"Kol? Baby, where are you at?" I shout into the house only to hear a fight going on upstairs. I start to worry when everything become quite.

I see someone coming down the stairs and sigh in relief that it is Kol dragging Jeremy down the stairs. Kol picked Jeremy up by the hair and ordered Jeremy to invite me into the house. When he refused he broke his wrist and ordered him again.

"FINE! Izzy... you may come in."

I walk in and check Kol over for injuries. After I see that he is ok, I slap the shit out of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? He could've killed you!" I yell at him. He looks at me stunned for a second and then starts to walk away. I watch as he strapped Jeremy down to the table and gets the clever.

"I can't kill him and have him haunting me. So, I think I'm going to cut his mark off so that we won't have to worry about this anymore. Only problem is, I forgot which arm so I am going to have to cut them both off. "I watch as he brings the clever up, on its way down I hit the ground. I feel like my head was getting ready to split in half. Kol crawls over to me and takes me in his arms.

"Izzy! Baby, what's wrong? Sweetheart, talk to me." Kol tries to console me but I was flung from his arms and hit the far wall in the living room.

"NO!" Kol screams. I watch as everything slows down. Bonnie walks in the back door and hits Kol with the same spell that she used on me. I get up to go help but find that I am trapped. I watch in terror as Elena walks in with a healing hole in her stomach and releases Jeremy.

"Invite Klaus in Jer, I have a plan." Bonnie orders. As soon as Nik is in the door he is thrown in the room with me. I try to get to Kol again but the barrier won't let me.

I look and see that Kol is still on the ground writhing in pain. I realize what was going to happen a split second before Klaus does. Jeremy reaches into Kol's coat and pull out the white oak stake.

"Any last words?" The soon to be dead hunter asks. Kol looks over at me with tears in his eyes.

"Jeg elsker deg min kone. Ikke noen gang glemme det. Du vil ikke bli med meg, men jeg vil alltid se deg fra den andre siden. Ta Klaus til hvor det er. Vær trygg min kjærlighet." _(I love you my wife. Do not ever forget that. You will not be joining me but I will always watch you from the other side. Take Klaus to where it is. Be safe my love.) _Kol says to me just as Jeremy drives the stake through his heart.

"NO!" Klaus and I both scream as I start beating on the barrier, trying to find a way out. I watch as the love of my life burns to death. I fall to my knees and wait for death to take me as well. Then I remember what he said and smile at the charred form of my husband and start laughing like a crazy person. I watch as Jeremy takes the stake out of Kol's chest, where he places it on the table, and all three walk to the front door. I blur over to where the witch is and see that she has a smug smile on her face.

"You have no idea what you have just done you stupid witch. If it takes me the rest of forever, I will paint this room with all of your blood." I growl at her.

"Your forever won't be much longer. Kol turned you, you will be dead soon." Elena pipes in. I look at all of them and smile. They are right, but I feel fine. I start realizing what Kol did. I look over at Kol's body and shake my head.

"You son of a bitch. You separated our blood from each other." I mumble only loud enough for Nik to hear. I look over at him and he is smiling like a crazy person right along with me.

"You heard what he told me right Nik?" I ask turning back to the people that just moved up on my hit list.

"I sure did, sister." Klaus says.

"Looks like my husband was on step ahead of you. I guess he figured out what was going to happen. He told me I won't be joining him; which means, I WON'T DIE! You better pray to whomever you believe in that I don't get out of here, because when I do, you are all fucking dead," I growl looking all of them in the eyes.

"You have no idea what we are capable of." Klaus comes over to me and pulls me into his chest.

"Wrong, you don't know what I am capable of." Bonnie says as we watch them all walk out the door.

I pull away from Klaus and go sit by the barrier, getting as close to Kol as I can. That is when I notice their first mistake. They left the stake on the table. I smile and only think of one thing.

_**GAME FUCKING OVER!**_

**AN: Chapter 2 down. I almost cried writing this chapter. I was almost ready to boycott the show after Kol died, but then I remember Klaus is still around so I will still watch it. LOL. Until next time people!**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have been asked by a few people about doing the Caroline/Tyler/Klaus part of the show and here it is, of course with my sweet little Bella thrown in. LOL. See you at the bottom.**

**I own nothing but why did Kol have to DIE!?**

**BPOV**

It has been about a day since the fuckers left us here. I haven't moved for my spot and Klaus won't stop pacing.

"You will wear a hole into the carpet if you don't quit. We aren't going to get out of here any faster. If I had to guess, the Bennett bitch probably sealed the curse with the new moon. We are stuck here for at least another day or so." I grumble at him. I look back over at Kol and start crying again. I can't believe I lost him. I always thought that if one goes the other wouldn't be far behind. I can't even think about continuing on without him.

"Well, don't the two of you look pathetic." Tyler says, leaning against the door frame. I look over at him and he has a shit eating smile on his face. This fucker thinks he won.

"We only look like that until this fucking spell wears off, then we will look a lot different. Perhaps we will look more pissed off, or may we won't look like anything after I gouge your fucking eyes out with tooth picks." I sneer at him.

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that. The others will be back before then. I can't wait to get my hands on the cure and shove it down your throat and make you mortal so I can kill you. I haven't figured out how yet, but oh, it will be fun." Tyler tells us.

"Might I suggest drowning? There is nothing like the feeling of someone fighting for their lives, fighting for something as small as human breathes. I know your mother fought like hell. BUT I WAS STRONGER!" Klaus say to him. Yeah that wiped that smartass smirk off of his face.

"Just get the fuck out of here Tyler. If you are here when this spell breaks, I will not be held accountable for what will happen." I growl at him. I just want to get the free of this room and take my husband somewhere to give him a proper burial.

Tyler walks away from us and into the kitchen. He looked over at Kol and gave a small laugh. He poked him with the toe of his shoe and laughed again. I growled at him to get away for my Kol. As he was getting a drink Caroline walked in.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" She asked Tyler.

"Gloating. They are stuck in there and I am going to stay here for every second of his fucking miserable life till I can kill him myself." Tyler holds his cup up to us and takes his shot.

"Do not stoop to his level Tyler. Nether of them are worth it." Caroline says.

"Fuck you blondie! I wasn't even a part of this shit. Now, your friends have killed the love of my life, so by default, all of you will die." I stand up beside my brother in law and look them in the eyes.

"Oh, you may not have had a direct hand in this but being married to that thing, makes you guilty by association. Now, if we are going to stay here, it needs to be straightened up. Let's start with this charred body on the floor." Caroline walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a table cloth.

"Don't you fucking touch him." I snarl.

"Calm down, we are just covering him up." Tyler bites back as they unfold the cloth and cover Kol's body.

"How you quickly forget that I am the one that saved Tyler from having to change every damn month. How it was me your mother let into her home to save her princess, Caroline. Fuck, yes I killed Tyler mother, but your friends killed my brother. We are even. Call the witch and get us out of here." Klaus says.

"I will never help you or that bitch that you call a sister in law. You killed his _mother_ and let's not forget that this is where _Jenna _lived before you will her too." She gave a small laugh as she walked to the barrier. " You know what, I am not going to do this with either of you. You are worth the calories that I will lose talking to you." Caroline says. I have had enough of this little bitch and her mouth. I stand up and blur over to the wooden lamp. I shove it through the barrier and right into Caroline's stomach and bring her in the room with us.

"Klaus, do me a favor. Bite her and let see how well Tyler does when the love of _HIS _life is taken away from him. Let him feel the pain that I feel right now." I throw her over into Klaus' arms. He smiles and bite into her neck.

"NO!" Tyler screams and runs over to the invisible wall and stops. After Klaus throws her down, I look to Tyler and see hurt, fear and pain in his eyes,

"Now, that was worth the calories." Klaus says with a smile. I pick Caroline up and fling her over to Tyler. Tyler walks her over to the couch as she start freaking out.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm going to die." She starts whining. I lean against the wall frame and look at the couple that soon will be no more.

"Caroline, look at me. I know how to fix this." Tyler says. I snort and shake my head.

"There is no way to fix this unless you get him to give me his blood." Caroline cries.

"I will fix this." Tyler stands up and looks at us. "She will die if you don't heal her."

I look at Nik and smile. Klaus nods his head and bites his wrist. "OK, convince us that she deserves to live. If we don't agree, then well, let's figure that out when it happens."

"Is this what you want. To show me that I am weak, fine, I am nothing. I am weak and stupid, now save her. Please." Nik looks at me and I shake my head no.

"Ahh, I didn't catch that last park. Did you Izzy?"

"Nope, all I heard was the Charlie Brown teacher. Wha wha wha wha." I say with a smile. I walk over to Nik and run my fingers over his wrist and lick the blood off of my finger. "Damn Nik, you taste good."

"I think you are just talking out of the side of your neck Tyler. I mean, a few hours ago you called us pathetic and was planning on how to kill us. Which I think you will still do because you want to go out with a bang. What do you think Nik?" I look at him and he is looking in my eyes with an emotion I can't place.

"I think you are right Iz. Would you like to try again, mate?"

"I will do whatever you want. I will be your slave again. Just, please, help her. Save her life." Tyler looks like he is about to cry.

"No." We growl at the same time.

"Did your friends think twice about killing Kol? I sat by and watched my _HUSBAND_ be killed and no one even batted an eye." I tell him.

Tyler looked over at Caroline and picked her up. He sat her just barely into the room with us and stepped back.

"Fine, you won't help her, but I will not watch her die. I love you Caroline." Tyler said right before he walked out.

Klaus picks her up and put her on the sofa. Her breathing was starting to get labored and she wasn't looking too good. Nik wouldn't even look at her and I stood over by Kol again.

"If you don't give me your blood I will die." She rasped out.

"Then you will die and everyone will have learned not to cross us." I tell her leaning over the couch.

"How could you do this to us?" She asked.

"We are a 1000 years old, call it boredom or maybe we are just pure evil." Nik says.

"No, I don't believe that. I think it is because you both are hurt, which means somewhere deep inside of you, there is a piece that is human." She whispers.

Nik walks over to her and sits on the table while I stand behind the couch.

"How can you say that? I have killed so many people close to you that you can't even look at me, much less forgive me." Klaus says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know that you are in love with me and I saw the way you would look at Kol. You loved him more that I have ever seen anyone love one person, and anyone capable of that kind of love is capable of being saved." She rasped.

"You have lost your mind." I tell her, tears falling down my cheeks. I don't know why I stabbed her. She had nothing to do with Kol dying. I look over at Nik and he looks like he is ready to bawl.

"I guess I will never find out." She starts breathing funny and she start to convulse.

"Caroline?" Klaus says in a panic. He looks up at me and for once in my life I don't know what to do.

"Give it to her." I tell him. He stands and pulls her up so he can sit behind her. He bites into his wrists and puts it to her lips.

"Come on Caroline, drink." I tell her. She grabs Nik's wrist and starts drinking. I look at Nik and see a sense of relief in his eyes that I have never seen. God, he really is in love with her.

**AN: Another one bites the dust. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! R&R! Till next time.**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
